Our First Promise
by Sachiko Akane
Summary: /kita janji ya?/ iya . . /\\ …Mana janji kita yang dulu!/kalau begitu tembak saja dia!/.. hiks.. baiklah! Kalau itu yang kau mau!../ -karya Author amatir *mind to RnR?*
1. Chapter 1

**Our First Promise**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : /kita janji ya?/ iya ._. /\\ …Mana janji kita yang dulu?!/kalau begitu tembak saja dia!/.. hiks.. baiklah! Kalau itu yang kau mau!../ -karya Author amatir *mind to RnR?***

**WARNING! OOC ,AU, Typo(s), GaJe, Abal, EyD perlu perbaikan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Just Don't Read :)**

**©Sachiko Akane**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 "You Hurt Me"**

**Ino's POV**

"Hahahahaha!" tawaku meledak setelah mendengar lelucon Sakura. Sebuah lelucon yang benar-benar membuatku hampir menangis.

"Ino? Lagi apa? Dari ketawanya, sepertinya lucu ya?" tanya seseorang yang aku kenal benar, Sai.

"ahaha.. haha.. euh.. Sai?" kataku.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Sai pada kami (aku dan Sakura)

"Ahaha… bukan apa-apa Sai.. Ini-" kataku terputus

"Lelucon wanita." Kata Sakura melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Oh.. begitu.. " kata Sai sambil mangut-mangut.

"Baiklah.. aku pergi ke ruang seni dulu.. Oh iya, Ino pukul 2 siang nanti, temui aku di ruang seni ya? Hanya Ino loo.." kata Sai.

"Iya, iya! Aku tak akan ikut kok!" kata Sakura ngambek.

Sai hanya tersenyum padaku. Kali ini aku tak tahu, itu tulus atau hanya 'topeng' belaka.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 2 siang, tepat pulang sekolah. Aku langsung pergi ke ruang seni, menemui Sai.

"Ah, sudah datang." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum, tulus.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku langsung _to the point_.

"Ino.." kata Sai, namun dengan suara yang agak berbeda, dan.. tatapan matanya membuatku risih.

"a..apa?" tanyaku .

Sai terus berjalan lurus kearahku, sampai jarak kami semakin lama semakin dekat. Membuatku spontan melangkah mundur untuk menjaga jarak.

"aku… aku menyukaimu," kata Sai dengan tatapan yang masih tajam, penuh harapan, namun dari sinar matanya, seakan-akan ingin menelanku bulat-bulat.

Aku kaget bercampur takut, bercampur bimbang, bercampur gelisah. Semua perasaan negatif langsung timbul dan bereaksi padaku. Senang? Entahlah..

Baginikah Uchiha Sai yang sedang serius? Aku tidak suka.. aku takut Sai yang serius.

Aku menarik napas dalam lalu kukeluarkan perlahan guna menstabilkan pikiranku yang sedang bercampur-campur ini.

"beri aku waktu berpikir," kataku akhirnya, setelah mempertimbangkan jawaban-jawaban yang ada :

- Ya

- Tidak

- _Abstain_

- beri waktu untuk berpikir

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di saat kau siap," kata Sai dengan wajah yang sudah kembali dengan senyum palsunya.

Aku hanya melihat punggungnya perlahan-lahan menjauh, sehingga saat ini tak tampak lagi. Aku menghela napas berkali-kali, bimbang. Aku menyukai pria lain. Namun, aku tak tega menggantung perasan Sai. Dan satu lagi.. aku.. terikat sebuah janji.

.

.

.

.

.

4 hari sudah berlalu, aku masih menggantung perasaan Sai. Aku akhirnya pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah untuk menyegarkan pikiranku. Di sana, ada sebuah danau yang tenang dan di sekelilingnya ada bunga-bunga liar tumbuh subur.

Namun, niat itu harus kuurungkan. Aku melihat 3-Uchiha-bersaudara sedang duduk-duduk di dekat danau.

"Ino masih menggantung perasaanmu?" tanya Itachi.

"Hm.. begitulah.."Jawab Sai

"Kau akan terus menunggunya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya! Tentu saja! Aku percaya pada Ino!" kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat sepenggal kejadian itu sebelum aku berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

Sakit.

Hanya kata itu yang bisa mendeskripsikan seluruh perasaanku kali ini. Sai sangat berharap padaku, bahkan ia percaya bahwa aku tidak akan menggantung perasaannya lebih lama lagi. Namun disisi itu, aku menyukai pria lain! Apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku tak tega. Benar-benar tak tega.

Aku terus berlari. Entah sampai kapan. Berlari kencang seperti ini dapat menghilangkan sedikit rasa sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah lelah berlari. Aku sekarang berada di sebuah taman. Taman yang sangat asing bagiku. Aku tak tahu ini dimana. Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri taman itu. Ini sudah sore menjelang malam, pengunjung taman yang tersisa hanya sedikit. Aku mengikuti jalan besar taman itu, berharap menemukan jalan raya.

"Shikaa~" kata sesorang memanggil dengan nada manja seseorang yang aku kenal.

Shikamaru Nara. Aku sudah memendam perasaanku padanya sejak kecil. Karena egoisnya aku waktu itu, aku sampai-sampai membuat sebuah janji, janji pertama kami.

"hm?" kata Shikamaru.

"Antar aku pulang,ya?" kata seseorang berambut pirang berkucir empat.

"Pulang saja sendiri! Merepotkan!" kata Shikamaru.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kau harus mencium bibirku!" kata orang itu lagi.

DEG!

Apa-apaan gadis ini?! Siapa dia?! Apakah Shikamaru sudah melanggar janjinya padaku?!

Bibir Shikamaru mendekat dengan bibir wanita itu.

"Tidak!" kataku tanpa sengaja dan spontan membuat wanita itu dan Shikamaru menoleh ke arahku.

Shikamaru lalu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bibir wanita itu.

CHU~

Sebuah ciuman terjadi antara pria yang kucintai dengan wanita lain.

Aku langsung memisahkan mereka dengan kedua tanganku.

PLAKK!

Aku langsung menampar wanita itu dengan keras.

"Ino!" teriak Shikamaru.

Aku menoleh kearahnya. Mataku menatapnya tajam, namun air mataku tak dapat kutahan lagi. Tanganku bergetar. Aku takut. Aku bingung. Namun di sisi lain, aku marah.

"Kamu siapa sih?! Lancang sekali menamparku! Apa salahku?!" kata Wanita itu sambil mendorongku sampai jatuh terduduk ke tanah.

"…tidak.. boleh… di depan.. di depan…. Di depan umum…." Kataku pelan sambil terisak.

Aku melihat Shikamaru memegang punggung wanita itu.

"sudahlah Temari, kita pergi saja.." kata Shikamaru.

Perih. Sakit. Kecewa. Terluka. Marah. Kesal. Benci.

Semua perasaan itu menjadi satu. Membentuk satu kata.

SAKIT HATI.

Aku menatap Shikamaru nanar. Ada perasaan benci padanya. Namun di sisi lain, aku mencintainya juga.

"maafkan lah dia Temari." Kata Shikamaru sebelum ia dan wanita bernama Temari itu pergi.

"Hhh… terserah.." kata Temari yang sudah mulai menjauh dariku.

Mereka perlahan-lahan hilang seakan-akan ditelan cahaya bulan.

Ctarr!

Langit bergemuruh. Namun, aku tak tahu ingin berbuat apa. Aku tetap diam di tempat.

Semakin larut, suhu di taman itu semakin turun. Mau-tak mau aku harus memeluk kedua kakiku dan merendam wajahku dalam kehangatan yang ada di antara leher dan lututku.  
aku benar-benar takut.

Ssssssss…..

Hujan sudah turun. Aku duduk di tengah jalan taman tanpa memiliki pelindung akan hujan apapun.

.

.

"Ino?" kata seseorang yang membuatku langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara.

Samar-samar kulihat seorang pria berambut hitam yang serasi dengan warna pakaiannya juga.

"Sai?" gumamku. Aku tak percaya dengan sosok yang kulihat.

"Ino?" kata Sai.

"Astaga, Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sai mempertanyakan keadaanku.

Aku menggeleng lemah.

"Kau bisa penggangkan payung ini?" kata Sai.

"Ia aku bisa.." jawabku seadanya.

Sai menggendongku ala _bridal style_. Aku memegangkan payung supaya kami sama-sama tidak terkena hujan.

Sai sungguh baik padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

Mataku terbuka saat aku merasakan ada sinar yang menghampiri mataku.

Sebuah ruangan besar , dominan berwarna pastel, dengan benda-benda eksklusif dan penuh seni.

Seni.

Aku tahu siapa empunya.

"Pagi Ino.." sapa Sai, datang dengan senampan roti selai dan teh.

"Sai? Tak usah repot," kataku dengan agak merasa bersalah.

"Hm? Kau harus bergegas Ino. Lihat jam," kata Sai.

7.30

Hm? Lalu?

1 menit..

2 menit..

"APAAAA?!" pekikku.

"Astaga.." kataku panik.

Okke, aku kursus biola hari minggu pagi ini pukul delapan. Dari sini ke tempat latihanku mungkin sekitar 45 menit.

"Sial!" rutukku. Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Makan dan mandilah, aku sudah menyediakan baju untukmu." Kata Sai.

Astaga Sai.. kau terlalu baik dan perhatian padaku.

.

.

"Aku pergi.." pamitku pada Sai yang hanya sendirian berada di rumah.

"ehh.."cegat Sai.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"bersamaku saja, aku latihan harpa hari ini. Tempat latihan kita kan sama? Kita sama-sama naik mobilku.. oke?" kata Sai.

"ohh… okke.." kataku.

Jujur saja aku merasa seperti… akh! Sai tahu semua tentang diriku. Tapi aku? Aku hanya tahu dirinya sebatas nama. Aku sungguh keterlaluan.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya, aku sudah pulang ke rumahku. _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ku sangat berterima kasih pada Sai, begitu pula aku.

"Ino, _Tou-san_ mau ke rumah Shikaku dulu." Pamit Tou-sanku.

"Hime, _Kaa-san_ juga mau ke rumah Shika.. jaga rumah ya?"kata _kaa-san_ku juga.

Oh! Ayolah! Aku baru pulang! Kenapa kalian langsung meninggalkanku?

Aku hanya menghela napas.

"Baiklah," kataku walau setengah hati.

_Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ pun lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Tch!" aku hanya mengeluh pelan lalu pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menonton Tv.

.

.

Berjam-jam berlalu. Jujur, aku bosan. Sangat bosan lebih tepatnya. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi keluar, entah kemana yang penting aku bisa mengobati rasa bosanku.

.

.

Aku tiba di taman umum di dekat rumahku. Terlintas momen-momen yang benar-benar perih itu.

Shikamaru… dia lebih memilih Temari.

Sakit.

Benar.. sakit sekali.

"Ino?" kata seseorang yang sontak membuatku langsung berbalik menuju arah suara.

Tes…

Tes..

Dua bulir air mataku langsung jatuh begitu aku melihatnya, Seseorang yang sudah menyakitiku.

"Ino?!"kata Shikamaru lagi. Dia langsung memegang tanganku untuk menghentikanku terhempas di rerumputan yang tak tau apa-apa.

"Lepaskan aku Shika! Ini tempat umum!"kataku dengan intonasi agak tinggi, lalu aku berlari.

Shikamaru mengingatkanku dengan kejadian waktu itu.

"INO!"teriak Shikamaru sambil mengejarku.

Shikamaru berhasil menangkap tangan kiriku. Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkramannya. Namun gagal. Semakin aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku, semakin kuat pula dia menahan tanganku.

"Kau kenapa?!" kata Shikamaru dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Sakiit.. tanganku, tanganku Shika.. hiks..hiks.." kataku sambil menangis.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Ino! Kau Kenapa?" kata Shikamaru lagi dengan nada marah.

Aku tak tahu. Kenapa dia marah? Bukannya harusnya aku yang marah?!

"Apanya yang KENAPA?!"teriakku sambil menghentakkan tanganku dengan keras dan sukses lepas dari cengkraman Shikamaru.

"Saat ada Temari kau membuangku! tak memperdulikanku! Mengacuhkanku! Bahkan kau pura-pura tidak kenal padaku! Saat Temari tidak ada! Kau kemari?! Apakah aku hanya pelampiasan saja?! Walaupun aku menyukaimu, aku tak mau dibegitukan!" teriakku marah namun sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"I-Ino.." mungkin ia kaget mendengar bahwa aku menyukainya.

"Aku ini..egois,kan?" tanyaku dengan nada pelan, sambil tersenyum miris dan tetap mengeluarkan air mata.

"…"

"Kalau kau lebih memilih TEMARI, aku BISA MENGHILANGKAN JANJI ITU! KARENA AKU YANG MEMBUATNYA!" teriakku dengan hati yang benar-benar hancur.

"Ino! Bukan begi—"

"APANYA YANG BUKAN BEGITU?!" teriakku lagi.

"harus kau tahu Shika.. aku bisa tega menggantung perasaan Sai karena KAU! KAU Shika! KAU!" teriakku sambil menunjuk Shikamaru.

"hiks.. mana? Mana janji kita yang dulu?"tangisku

_**Flashback…**_

_"Shika.."kataku sambil memainkan rumput hijau di hutan Nara._

_ "Apa?" jawab pujaan hatiku, Shikamaru._

_ "Bolehkan? Kita berjanji? Satu janji saja.." kataku lagi._

_ ".." dia diam memandangi langit._

_ "Boleh? Ya? Ya?" kataku memaksa._

_ "Terserah kau sajalah.." katanya pasrah._

_ "Kita berjanji, jangan pernah meninggalkan aku atau kau.. dalam keadaan apapun.. kita selalu sama-sama seperti ini..jangan ada orang lain? Okke?" kataku sambil tersenyum._

_ "Iya.." katanya singkat._

_ "Kita Janji ya?" kataku_

_ "Iya ._."_

_** Flashback End…**_

"kalau kau—" kataku terpotong.

"Kalau begitu tembak saja dia! Supaya tak kau gantung perasaannya!" teriak Shikamaru, lalu membelakangiku

Jleb..!

Tusukan itu sakit. Benar-benar sakit. Kalau kata-katanya begitu, dia lebih memilih Temari.

"Baiklah.. akan kuhilangkan janji kita yang dulu… hiks.. agar kau dapat dengan tenang mencintai Temari…" kataku dengan perasaan sakit. Shikamaru lalu berbalik ke arahku. Karena aku menunduk, aku tak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Dan hiks..baiklah! kalau itu yang kau mau.. asalkan kau bahagia, aku akan melakukannya.. hiks, hiks.." kataku. Aku langsung berbalik, lalu berlari.

Dan..

"INO!"

BRUUKH!

Semuanya gelap.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Eum.. bingung mau bilang apa..

Ya sudah! Ada kritik? Saran? Support? (No Flame, No Bash ;) )

Silahkan isi di kotak review yang ada dibawah :3

Arigatou for reading minna~ *kissu


	2. Chapter 2

**Our First Promise**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : /kita janji ya?/ iya ._. /\\ …Mana janji kita yang dulu?!/kalau begitu tembak saja dia!/.. hiks.. baiklah! Kalau itu yang kau mau!../ -karya Author amatir *mind to RnR?***

**WARNING! OOC ,AU, Typo(s), GaJe, Abal, EyD perlu perbaikan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Just Don't Read :)**

**©Sachiko Akane**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 "Our Promise, what?"**

**Ino's POV**

Samar-samar kulihat cahaya lampu neon diatasku. Putih menyilaukan. Namun, yang kulihat masih samar. Kukedip-kedipkan mataku untuk memperjelas pengelihatanku. Sosok yang pertama kali kulihat adalah sosok yang familiar, Temari. Dahiku mengerut. Aku tak yakin itu dia. Namun, jika ada Temari di situ, pasti ada—

Itu dia!

Jleb..!

Pedang seakan-akan menusuk hatiku saat aku melihat wajah Shikamaru. Setiap aku melihat Shikamaru, selalu kejadian yang tak menyenangkan itu muncul. Apakah aku trauma melihat Shikamaru karena itu?

Tidak! Aku tidak mau!

"Ino? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hh~ "Shikamaru hanya menghela napas.

"Kau tak apa-apa Shika?" tanyaku.

Shikamaru langsung menatapku tajam. Dahinya mengerut. Pandangan matanya intens terhadapku.

"Ino? Kau yakin tak apa-apa?"tanya Shikamaru.

Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Astaga~! Tak kusangka efeknya separah ini.." kata Shikamaru sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi yang sedang didudukinya.

"Efek?" kataku bingung.

"Iya, efek. Efek dari kecelakaan seminggu yang lalu." Kata Shikamaru.

"Seminggu… yang ..lalu?" kataku mengulangi kata-kata Shikamaru.

"Iya, merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru.

Shikamaru lalu memajukan wajahnya sehingga dekat ke wajahku, aku pun langsung memundurkan kepalaku.

"Kau.. tidak marah padaku?" tanya Shikamaru.

Aku menggeleng kecil.

"Kenapa?"tanya Shikamaru yang kali ini benar-benar membuatku terpojok.

Kalau aku jawab:

- Itu karena aku mencintaimu! Hello~! Temari? Jangan lupakan gadis yang tak bersalah itu.

- Itu karena aku tak tahu apa itu 'marah' . sebodoh-bodohnya Konohamaru _ninja Squad_ itu, mereka tak akan pernah menjawab jawaban semacam ini.

- Aku tidak tahu. Itu jawaban?

Dan opsi yang terakhir adalah, Diam.

Aku terdiam, dan menunduk. Untung saja dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padaku.

"Minumlah," Kata Shikamaru. Sepertinya dia mengerti posisiku bagaimana sekarang.

Aku diam. Aku benar-benar tidak dalam _mood _untuk makan atau pun minum.

"Bibirmu pucat Ino.. kau tidak minum. Kau juga semakin kurus. Kau perlu makan dan minum," kata Shikamaru.

"Hhh~ baiklah…" kataku pasrah.

Shikamaru memberikanku segelas air putih. Aku menerimanya.

Praang!

Gelas itu jatuh dan pecah di lantai. Tanganku belum kuat untuk memegang benda seperti gelas berisi air.

"Ah~" kata Temari menghela napas. Dia lalu membersihkan puing-puing kaca yang jatuh.

"T-Temari… ti-tidak usah.. biar aku sa—" kata-kataku terpotong.

"Ah~ tak usah… biar saja aku.. kau sakit lo," kata Temari.

"Dan satu lagi.. panggil aku kakak.." kata Temari sambil menyengir.

"AP—" kata-kataku kembali terputus.

"Sudahlah Temari.."kata Shikamaru.

"Terserah! rusa bulat, gembul, jeleek!"kata Temari pada Shikamaru sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu ia keluar.

Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya lalu melihat ke arahku. Ia mengambil gelas berisi air lagi, lalu mengarahkannya ke mulutku. Aku meneguk air itu.

"Haah~" ujarku sambil merasakan aliran air dari mulutku sampai ke perutku.

"Ini.. makanlah," kata Shikamaru.

"Shika.. aku tak mau makan ini.." kataku sambil melihat ke arah sup lemak yang dipegang Shikamaru.

"makanlah.. tubuhmu tak ideal lagi.. kau sudah terlalu kurus." Kata Shikamaru.

"Kau mengejek atau perhatian sih?!" tanyaku dengan muka horror.

"Entahlah, menurutmu?" tanya Shikamaru balik.

"Entah.." kataku sambil mengangkat kedua bahuku sejenak.

"Makanlah.." kata Shikamaru.

Aku pun mengambil sesendok sup itu, lalu memasukkannya ke mulutku.

Hmm…. Sup lemak ini enak juga.."

"Ino.." panggil Shikamaru.

"Hm?" gumamku merespon panggilan Shikamaru.

"Kau benar-benar tidak marah padaku..?"tanya Shikamaru.

Aku menggeleng. Lalu aku meminum sup itu sampai habis.

"Hah~. Enak!" kataku ceria. Shikamaru mengambil mangkuk itu lalu meletakkannya di meja.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanya Shikamaru serius.

"Ha? Ya—ya aku .. ia.. ia aku menyukaimu..lalu?" tanyaku balik pada Shikamaru.

"Syukurlah.. aku tak salah.." kata Shikamaru.

"Ha?" tanyaku.

"Ch! Merepotkan.. begini!..

_**Flashback (Shikamaru's POV)**_

_ "Sai.. aku mau bicara.." kataku._

_ "Yo! Ada apa?" tanya Sai._

_ "Ino menggantung perasaanmu?" tanyaku serius._

_ "Ya.. begitulah," kata Sai dengan wajah sedih._

_ "Tak usah menunggu jawabannya lagi, dia menyukai pria lain.." kataku._

_ "Oh.. jadi dia tak tega menolakku, begitu?" kata Sai dengan topeng senyum andalannya._

_ Aku mengangguk._

_ "Baiklah.." ujar Sai akhirnya_

_**Flashback End (Back to Ino's POV)**_

"Shi—" kataku terpotong.

"apa?" kata Shikamaru.

"Kau.. kenapa melakukan itu? kau bilang—" kataku kembali terpotong.

"Kutarik kata-kataku waktu itu.." kata Shikamaru sambil menatapku intens.

"Kau egois! Kaukan sudah punya—"kataku lagi-lagi terpotong.

"Temari itu kakak kandungku.." kata Shikamaru menjelaskan dengan singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Ap..APA?!" pekikku.

"Ck! Merepotkan.."kata Shikamaru sambil menutup telinganya.

"Ja-jadi..jadi wa-waktu itu.."kataku gagap.

"waktu itu dia mabuk.. dia baru patah hati.. saat mabuk, dia memanggil namaku, namun menganggapku seperti mantan pacarnya, Sasori." Kata Shikamaru.

"…" aku diam. Kalau memang benar begitu..

Astaga! Bodohnya aku. Ya, ciuman antarsaudara itu tak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. dan aku.. malu.

"Jadi.. jangan hapus janji kita yang dulu.." pinta Shikamaru.

"kenapa?" tanyaku linglung.

"karena.." kata-katanya masih tersambung. Dia mengeluarkan cincin.

"A-apa itu?" tanyaku.

Oke, sebodoh-bodohnya tetanggaku, ia pasti tahu apa itu.

"Karena ini.." kata Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan cincin perak yang indah.

"Ha?" aku bingung.

"Menikahlah.. denganku…"

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah gedung putih sedang dihiasi kebahagiaan.

"Ino.. kau sangat cantik.."puji Temari yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kakak iparku.

.

.

"Saudara Shikamaru, bersediakah engkau menjadi suami dari Ino Yamanaka dan ayah bagi anak-anakmu kelak?" tanya sang Pastur.

"Ya.. saya bersedia." Kata Shikamaru mantap.

"Saudari Ino, bersediakah engkau menjadi istri dari Shikamaru Nara dan ibu bagi anak-anakmu kelak?" tanya sang Pastur padaku.

"Ya, saya bersedia."ucapku sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Kami langsung mengubah posisi menjadi berhadapan. Shikamaru menyematkan cincin perak itu ke jari manisku. Dan aku menyematkan cincin perak itu juga ke jari manis Shikamaru.

"Cium dia Inoo!" teriak Sakura dari belakang tamu. Semua yang ada di gedung melihat kearah Sakura lalu tersenyum.

"Cium dia Shikaaaaaa!" teriak Naruto mengikuti.

"Cium dia Shikamaru! Atau aku akan menyerangmu bersama Akamaru!" ancam Kiba di sertai gonggongan Akamaru.

"Cium dia Inooo! Atau aku tak akan memberimu sup rendah lemak lagi!" ucap sang koki restoran, Shion.

Aku menunduk malu.

Shikamaru menarik pinggangku kasar dengan tangan kirinya, sehingga perut kami saling bersentuhan. Tangan Kanan Shikamaru memegang kepala belakangku pelan dan lembut. Dan..

Chu~

"KYAAAAAK!" teriak Ten-ten sambil menutup matanya.

Wajah Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Lee, Sakura, Shion, Karin, Shizune, Hinata, dan Shino memerah bersamaan dan tak mampu berbicara lagi.

"Shika.." panggilku pelan.

"Apa?" jawabnya juga pelan, dengan posisi kami yang masih sama.

"Itu.. ciuman pertamaku.."

.

.

.

.

.

5 tahun berlalu..

_Kami-sama_ mempercayakan 2 orang anak pada kami. Shimaru dan Shimano, keduanya laki-laki, mereka kembar. Namun, sialnya, Shikamaru menurunkan sebagian besar sifatnya ke pada anaknya.

"Shimaruuu! Shimanooo! Ayo mandi!" teriakku dari lantai bawah.

"Tunggu! _Kaa-san_! Prku belum selesai!"balas Shimano.

"Hoaaam~ apa kata kaa-san, _Shimano_?" tanya Shimaru.

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali tidur! Merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru.

"Ck! Kalian merepotkan!" rutukku.

_**The End.**_

Hahahaha! Ada yang janggal tidak di cerita saya? Itu sengaja loo ^^b

Ah, udah gak usah pikirin!

Gimana ceritanya? Buruk? Sedang? Bagus?

Ada kritik? Mau kasih saran? Atau Support? B.O.L.E.H! asalkan gak flame atau bash ya? ;]

Sila diisi kotak review dibawah! ^^7

Arigatou for reading, minna~ *kissu

dan _special thanks to all reviewers_ saya chapter lalu dan cerita saya yang lain :3


End file.
